That's Just Bizzarre?
by AnimeGIRL2014
Summary: An Unusual first day for our Naruto Characters, things have changed and encounters are bizarre feeling. People are not whom they appear and everything is just Unusual and Bizarre


Chapter 1:

It was a day like no other and konoha high school was beautiful than ever so was the actual village itself as well. It was now the first day of high school for Sakura Haruno.

-First day of school-

Sakura haruno quickly woke up and ran down her house stairs to find that her mother was waiting at the end of the stairs with her lunch for school.

"Thanks mum see you mum love you"

"See you too sakura love you, oh I hope she as a good day at school"

" oh man why am I rushing to school i am like an hour early, oh I hope saskue is going to be there as well as naruto he always makes me laugh he is so funny but can be annoying . Oh and how can I forget ino, man she can be such a ….an ….. A pig!"

Seventeen minutes had passed and sakura finally got to Konoha high School and went to the hall where the freshmen had to go. Sakura walked through the door and was shocked to see that everyone was here. Sakura had thought that if she had gotten here early I would be alright but sakura was wrong the hall was full with freshmen.

"Sakura how have you been we haven't seen you in three years that's when we were at least thirteen" said ino (hug)

"Hey sakura what's up said neji?"

"Hey neji, hey tenten"

"Sakura you're here finally" (hug)

"Oww! Nar….uto tha….t hu…rts

"Oh sorry sakura didn't know that my strength had grown"

Out of know where a dark haired boy came out of the crowd of people and stood next to naruto.

"Long time no see sakura"

"Oh my god saskue is that you"

"Took you long enough, to recognise me"

"Shut up saskue you still haven't changed have you?"

"Sakura haruno" said an unknown voice

It was danzo head of the black ops unit aka konoha police

Sakura walked over and bowed on one knee and had her head down

"Sakura it's been a long time"

"Yes Sensei

"Sensei ? since when did sakura be part of the ANBU black ops she must have gotten stronger"

"Yes my sensei I will be happy to do the mission"

Sakura walked over to the other rookie freshmen's with a sad and confused face

"Sakura what's wrong said ino"

"It's confidential oh but don't worry about me I will be…..fine"

"Sakura you don't look ok"

"Sakura!"

"Hey Sai, hey Kakashi, what's up "

"You kidding me you are not dressed to go"

"What"

" we have to go. Is on the konoha boarder it is your job to protect the boarder"

In a flash sakura had her ANBU black ops uniform on

"Sakura where are you going we have to talk and hang out, sakura!"

"I am sorry Naruto, the village comes first shouldn't you know that. And plus I don't have time to be a stupid child anymore I am part of ANBU black ops"

"What a stupid child what protecting the village sakura this isn't you. You have changed"

"Good bye naruto"

"Sakura you have changed" yelled naruto

In a few seconds sakura had naruto pined to the wall with her hand on his neck.

"Sakura let him go" said saskue

"naruto looked at her eyes they were a bright red"

Sakura looked at him and let go of naruto. Naruto touched his neck and then looked at sakura walking away in her black ops uniform.

"Since when did sakura get this strong and this loyal to her job as a Shinobi, Saskue when I looked at her eyes they were red."

Saskue was shocked to hear that sakura had changed and this red eye thing and her strength

"Hey naruto, saskue please don't get angry or get her pissed off she has a lot on her mind after all she is the hokage's apprentice. She is hardly getting anytime to herself"

"Heh pretty pathetic excuse don't you think saskue" said ino

Out of know where sakura appeared again with sakura being behind her leaning against the war with two other teenage girls in black ops uniform

"Sakura what are you doing back here I thought you had gone"

"Sakura"

Sakura walked over to stand next to saskue where he was staring at how she has changed in appearance and personality

"Well I am sorry to drop on you again ino. But I have to hurry sai and Kakashi – sensei up before danzo kicks my but for the mission failing"

"Sakura we ….. Were just talking …..aaaaabout tomorrow"kakashi said


End file.
